Silly Love Songs
by EMMA.ELLA
Summary: Maybe it was an hour ago a tall, clumsy, awkward boy ran into her, spilling his drink all over her and now she was running her fingers through his hair as he took off her dress. The night had been magnetic, but the next day she was the one who was burned.
1. Slizzard

Julia Lacey wasn't sure what she was doing. At all.

The room was spinning. She heard music and voices downstairs. Time felt distorted. Five minutes ago, or maybe it was an hour ago a tall, clumsy, awkward boy ran into her, spilling his drink all over her and now she was running her fingers through his hair as he took off her dress.

She wasn't sure what possessed her into thinking this was a good idea, but all she could think about was the look on his face after seeing that he had ruined her dress. He quickly started to apologize and held out his hand to help her up before taking it back to grab a handful of napkins off a nearby counter. "I'm so, so sorry." He mumbled over and over, grabbing her up and pressing the napkins against her chest. Julia felt mixed emotions. Something about this guy made her jaw drop, but at the same time she felt violated as his hands rested on her boobs.

"I-" He stopped mid-apology, removing his hands, realizing his error. She smiled, liking how flustered he was. He looked down at the ground before starting to walk away. Julia grabbed his hand and he turned towards her. She was still grinning as she looked up into his light brown eyes. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "So how are you gonna make this up to me?"

Next thing she remembered was her sitting on the counter, legs apart with him in-between them. They were roughly kissing each other, gripping at each other's clothes. "Get a room!" Someone yelled.

"Is your room ok?" The boy yelled back.

"Fuck no!"

Julia pulled him back, biting his lower lip. The boy let out a soft groan, almost a whimper. "I want you." She whispered to him. He looked at her like she was the presents under the tree on Christmas morning. He kissed her forehead and then backed up, taking her hand and helping her off the counter.

The boy knew his way around the house. The two passed through the crowd before climbing up some stairs. Julia tripped on the way causing the boy to kneel down worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She jumped up.

They continued to the hallway where they ended up making out again. The boy gripped onto the small of her back as they dizzyingly made their way into a bedroom. And then there she was being stripped of her dress. She reached for the zipper of his jeans and hurriedly wrapped her fingers around his cock as he locked the door behind them. "Fuck." He mumbled, locking eyes with her.

Julia bit her lower lip as she got down on her knees. The boy hadn't turned the lights on, but she could see from the moonlight that came through the window how long and thick he was. She swallowed anxiously before encasing his dick with her mouth. Her fingers gently stroked his sac and she heard him gasp softly time to time.

His fingers ran through her hair before griming her locks, pulling her away from him. "Sit on the bed." His voice was husky.

Her stomach felt twisted with anticipation as she sat on the edge of the bed watching him take his remaining clothes off. She kicked her flats off and removed her bra. He looked up at her and smiled; giving her butterflies.

He made her nervous. In a good way though.

He got on the bed, in-between her legs again. The only thing separating them was her panties. The boy kissed her gently now, almost lovingly while he caressed her hair and face. His lips kissed the flesh on her neck and his hands fondled her breasts. His fingers gently pinched one of her nipples, releasing a moan from her. His hips gridded against hers, making her wetter. Feeling his hardness against her made me want nothing more than to have him be inside of her. The boy's mouth went lower, sucking on her chest. He bit her nipple softly. After that, his tongue grazed over it. Soon his hand was pushing her underwear aside and stroking the tender skin. It was like electric.

As she ran her nails down his back, he pushed a finger into her, slowing taunting her as he moved it in and out. Her hips bucked against his hand when he entered a second finger. "You're so wet." He whispered into Julia's ear. He bit her earlobe lightly before breaking away from her.

She almost died when he stood up. Was he leaving? But then he got on his knees, grabbed her hips, and pulled her to him. Julia propped herself on her elbows watching as his fingers entered her again. "Please, please, just fuck me." She whispered to him.

He grinned mischievously, eliciting more butterflies. His lips kissed her inner thigh. Then his fingers opened her up wider, allowing his tongue to penetrate. She whined, feeling goosebumps on her arms appear. Something that felt so good could not be wrong. It was against all logical.

With his spare hand he entered another finger inside. She tightened around him, having him hit her spot. "Please, get a fucking condom on now." She pulled away and laid down on the bed. When the boy didn't stand up right away, she look at him. He looked panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have a condom."

Julia looked at him. "What?"

He buried his face in his hands upsettingly. "Fuck."

She sat up, taking his hands. Her sympathy outweighed her hornless, which was something even she found hard to believe. "I spill my drink on you. Then I don't have a fucking condom. Fuck." He looked up at her. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled and kissed him. As they made out, the boy's kissing got more forceful before breaking away from her and standing up. "I know where one is!" He exclaimed, getting up and searching around the room.

Julia saw him tearing the condom wrapper off before laying back down. He climbed on top of her, slipping on the condom, and positioned himself at her entrance. His lips grazed hers as he pushed into her. Julia bit her lip tightly, feeling herself stretch to his size. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, stopping from moving any further inside of her.

She exhaled heavily, not realizing she had dug her nails into his arms. She released him. "No, keep going."

He didn't listen to her for a second, but then slowly pushed inside of her completely. He planted soft kisses all over her face as an apology for hurting her. Julia kissed him while running her nails gently down his back. Her body ached painfully, but she wanted him to fuck her senseless. She needed him to fuck her. She gradually moved her hips back and forth. He mimicked her movements, but then grabbed her hips and took the lead. His thrusts changed; Sometimes only his tip would be inside her for several thrusts to tease her before he'd bury himself deep in. Julia tried to kiss his neck and suck on the skin, but half the time ended up moaning into his ear.

As he pumped inside of her, his tongue circled around her swollen pink nipples. Her fingers pulled at the roots of his hair, feeling her walls clench against his throbbing member. His lips broke away from her body and he looked her in the eyes just before they fluttered shut. She bucked against him uncontrollable, helplessly. He shuttered, gripping onto her tightly. The boy couldn't believe she could get any tighter and when she came, so did he.

They were both panting; lust and ecstasy radiating through them. He kissed her as his hips rocked against hers before he decided to roll off of her. Julia felt embarrassed. She didn't even know this boy's name. She gazed over at him as he threw the condom on the floor and laid down next to her. He pulled her close to him and Julia obliged. She laid on her side, covering his chest with one of her arms and her head resting on his shoulder. The hand resting on his chest became intertwined with his fingers.

For a long time they were quiet. The only sounds they heard were of the party. Julia felt comfortable and her eyes were getting heavy. The boy started to lull her to sleep with his humming. She didn't even know him, but she felt like he was the one. Julia debated about it in her head. There was no reason for her to feel so in love with him. She felt like a cheesy, stupid middle schooler, but she never felt this way. Never.

She hasn't noticed the boy has stopped humming. She raised her head to look at him. He was fast asleep. And so with a small smile, she rested her head down again and slept.


	2. The Day After

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

It hurt to lift her head.

Julia blinked, trying to focus on her surroundings. As her sight became more clear, so did the events from last night. In a panic, she sat up only to find herself alone in the bedroom.

"Fuck." She whispered under her breath for many reasons.

Firstly, her head was pounding. Secondly, her body ached. Thirdly, she felt like a slut. Lastly, the mystery boy wasn't there.

Her stomach turned and she looked around the room for a trashcan, quickly finding one next to the bed. For a good five minutes she vomited.

Julia just wanted to get home now. She wanted to forget everything that happened.

She found all her clothes laying on the bed. Slowly, she stood up, wrapping a blanket around her and picked up her clothes. She walking into the attached bathroom, closing the door behind her. After turning the sink on to wash her mouth, she pulled back her hair in a ponytail to wash her face. "_Fuck_." She said, looking at the ring of bruises around her neck. That was gonna be hard to hide with makeup.

She had more important things to worry about though. She quickly washed her face and put her clothes on. Bruises were on the inside of her thighs. Whoever called sex "making love" was definitely wrong because Julia looked more like a battered woman.

And her dress? It smelled like vodka and rum. It made her stomach turn resulting in her leaning over the toilet heaving. After her episode passed, Julia washed out her mouth a second time before going into the bedroom. She found her phone on the floor and looked at a dozen texts and missed calls from her friend, Kit. It started to vibrate in her hand again. She sighed, answering it. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Kit yelled at her. "I've been sitting at my house, worrying about where the hell you are!"

"I'm still at the house where the party was at."

"Julia, are you okay?"

She moaned. "No, I fucking drank too much and I did something really, really awful."

Kit paused. "What did you do?"

"I kinda had sex with someone."

"WHAT?" Kit yelled so loud that Julia dropped the phone. "With who?"

"I dunno." Julia rubbed her temple. "I'm gonna go over to your house and crash for a few hours, but after can you take me home?"

"You need to tell me everything when you get here."

"Okay." She said before hanging up the phone.

Kit lived on the same street where the house party was held. The two girls had heard the music playing around 8 and when they saw cars parking all over the block, they decided to walk over there. Even though they weren't invited, they got in because Kit use to hook up with Punk or Puck, whatever the guy's name was. Julia didn't know anyone at the party cause she lived on the opposite side of town. The only reason she knew Kit was because they became friends – best friends when they were in pre-school.

Julia opened the bedroom door and quietly walked down the hallway towards the stairs. She found several people passed out on the steps and had to tiptoe around them. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was on the floor again. People were passed out everywhere though; on the floor, on chairs, on other people. She quickly went to the front door and left the house.

* * *

Finn Hudson walked into Puck's house with an extra spring in his step. He had without a doubt in his mind woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world. Everything bad that had happened in the last year was forgotten. All the attached romantic feelings to Quinn and Rachel had been cut clean. Finn glanced at the food he had bought at the grocery store down the street. Just bread and eggs. He walked into the kitchen wondering how the girl from last night liked her breakfast before seeing Puck sitting in a kitchen chair passed out with a sleeping girl on his lap.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Finn's mom had never let him in the kitchen. She always said he'd burn the house down. He had occasionally toasted some bread before, but wasn't sure exactly how to scrabbled eggs. He toasted two pieces of bread and decided to wing it with the eggs. After the bread and eggs were done, he got a glass of water, plate of food, and fork before sitting down at the table. He knew he should probability check on the girl upstairs, but he was nervous. Honestly, he had been drunk out of his mind last night-Drunk enough to spill his drink all over the poor girl. What if she would be pissed at him now that she was sober? Or what if she thought he was her biggest mistake?

He had debated about waking her up before he left, but thought she looked too beautiful sleeping. Finn felt awkward leaving her though, even if it was for a few minutes. The fact that he didn't even know this girl drove him insane too. He wasn't the typical guy when it came to one night stands either and felt like he had to say thanks in some way after doing the deed. With Santana, he had bought her dinner, but what could he possibly do for this mystery girl? Well, she'd definitely have a hangover, so he tried to make her morning easier by picking up her clothes, moving a trashcan by the bed, and then setting a glass of water on the nightstand. There was something about the nameless girl he loved and doing these simple things were the least he could do.

Puck moaned and looked at the girl passed out on him. "What the fuck?"

Finn smiled. Fucking Puck. "Looks like you had fun."

Puck didn't respond for a second. "I don't remember anything after ten." He paused. "Fuck, what happened to that hot girl?"

"The one on your lap or..?"

"The one you fucked on my counter!"

Finn grinned. "We fucked in your bed."

"YOU FUCKED IN MY BED!" Puck yelled, waking up the girl.

She groaned, looked at Puck, mumbled something along the lines of "Oh you're hot." and then she passed out on him again.

Finn chuckled. "Yeah."

"Gross." Puck said. "You better make me some food to make up for that shit."

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

Puck looked around. "So where is she? What's her name? On a scale of 1-10 how good was she?"

"I dunno. I dunno. And 11."

Puck laughed. "You don't even know her name? Damn."

"I know." Finn stood up, putting his dirty dishes in the sink. "I should check up on her."

"No, man. You need to have her wake up and come down here. It'll be creepy if you wake her up."

"Really?"

Puck nodded. "Just listen to me. I know women."

Finn debated in his head. Puck did know what women wanted more than he'd ever know in his whole lifetime.

"Did you see Brittany stripping last night?" Puck laughed, interrupting his thoughts.

"Why am I not surprised?" Finn said, getting the toast out for Puck.

Hours passed. It was around one in the afternoon. Only a handful of glee kids were still here. Finn made Puck swear to keep last night's activities hush-hush from the Glee club. Something told him there'd be massive drama if Quinn and Rachel found out. Puck agreed to, but only if Finn would help him clean up the house. "Dude, are you sure I shouldn't check on her?"

"If you wanna screw up your chances, go ahead."

Then it was two. "I'm gonna check. There's no way she's still sleeping."

Finn walked up the stairs and peaked into the bedroom. His heart sank when he didn't see her in the room. "Hello?" He said, walking in. The bathroom door was left open, so she wasn't in there. Her clothes were gone. The water still on the nightstand and vomit in the trashcan. Finn sat on the bed, thinking about the night before. How in the hell did she leave without him knowing? Then it hit him, she probability left when he was out getting food. She must have woken up minutes after he left. He wondered what she had thought when she woke up by herself. Fuck he should have left her a note or something.

Everything bad seemed to happen to him.


	3. One Month Later

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor its characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

Kit brought a tray of food into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Julia was sitting under the covers. "Here's some Advil too."

"Thanks, you're the best." She took the pills and washed them down with water.

Her friend grinned naughtily. "So when are you gonna spill the dirt?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"How'd you meet him?"

"He bumped into me and spilled his drink on me."

"That's definitely a way to get into a girl's pants." Kit snorted.

Julia smiled a bit, thinking about the boy. "I'm gonna be a total cheese ball here, but he tried to help me up and clean my dress—I dunno, I just felt like he was 'the one'." She used air quotations.

Kit's eyes rolled. "I'd say he's gay since he tried to clean your dress, but since you slept with him, I guess I can't. Back to the point though, was he good? Horrible? Eh?"

She giggled. "Mind blowing! I think I saw stars!"

"He wasn't ugly, was he?"

"Hell no!" Julia yelled. "He was sexy in a boyish way."

Kit's brows furrowed. "A boyish way?"

"Yeah, like he was tall, strong build, short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. He was humming before we both fell asleep."

"Humming? That's weird."

She shrugged. "I'm don't know. I thought it was kinda cute."

"But you didn't get his name or number or anything?"

"No." She sighed. "And he was gone when I woke up. So I guess he wasn't the one."

Kit frowned, feeling her friend's pain. "Well, he's definitely gay then."

"I guess."

* * *

It was mid-August and school had started back up again. A month later, Finn had stopped looking at every brunette girl that walked by him, convinced that the mystery girl had not magically transferred to his school. He started to believe that maybe his dream girl was a figment of his imagination. He turned his sights back to Quinn and Rachel halfheartedly.

After another month, he started to casually see Quinn again. Finn couldn't get attached. No matter how hard he tried to fall in love with Quinn, he wondered what the other girl was doing. Was she thinking about him? Was she dating someone else? He was a boy in the end and would have fun with Quinn once in a while, but spent most of his time thinking about the dream girl and focusing on the team. It was football season. It was his senior year. He needed to set his priorities.

Glee club was still his top priority though. He loved to sing and when he looked ahead, picturing what life would be like without Glee, his heart sank. At the same time, he'd be glad he didn't have to listen to any sappy, lame romantic songs. Mr. Schuester was listening to one of those songs right now, obviously thinking of whatever woman he had his heart set on now and Rachel was softly cooing over how beautiful the lyrics were. He zoned them out, thinking of the upcoming football game. The song lyrics still pierced through.

_One day you'll meet a stranger _  
_ And all the noise is silenced in the room_  
_ You'll feel that you're close to some mystery_

Finn's head perked up. He looked around intrigued. The girl's green eyes ran through his mind yet another time. "What's this song, Rach?"

"Until by Sting." She said, swaying slightly to the beat. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah." He agreed and went back to his thoughts. This time though, he wondered if there was any way he'd ever find her again. He was rudely interrupted by a hand on his leg and then noticed Quinn sitting next to him now.

"You look like you're thinking a bit too hard." She said jokingly with a sweet smile.

He laughed a bit. His mind jumped yet again. If he ran into his dream girl, what would he tell Quinn? That he was basically just using her as a warm body until the mystery girl showed up? He could call it karma, but he never wanted to hurt her. He did love Quinn, but he wasn't _in _love with her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly to him.

Finn saw the concern on her face. "I'm just thinking about the game. Gotta beat the rival."

He was impressed with his quick thinking and even more so when Quinn bought it. She kissed his cheek. "You shouldn't be worrying about that. You're the best quarterback in McKinley history."

He thanked her with a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

It was a mid-September morning and Julia walked around Lima High School. She felt an arm slink around her waist and looked up to see Landon. "You look a little chilly." He pulled her close to him.

She melted into him. "Freezing. I forgot a jacket."

"Well, it's break. Let's go to my car and turn on the heater. I have a spare jacket." He said.

"Sounds great." She replied, looking up at the gray clouds.

They walked in silence to his car and quickly sat inside. Landon turned on the heater and reached in the back seat for his jacket. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She grabbed it, but he held on.

"Kiss." He smiled deviously.

Julia leaned in, giving him a soft peck. "Now, give me your jacket."

"I should have gotta some tongue. I mean, you're wearing my jacket."

"But it's a spare. It's not like you took it off your back." She pointed out, taking it and putting it on. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" Questioned Landon as Julia looked at her phone.

"Kit."

Landon reclined in his seat as Julia took the call. "Yes?"

"So guess what you're doing Friday night?"

"Getting naked." Landon whispered under his breath.

Julia playfully punched him in the arm. "I dunno. What am I doing?"

"Well, I'm kinda seeing Puck."

"Ew, really? He's so dirty, Kit."

"I know, but shut up!" She laughed. "Anyways, I was thinking of going to his game this Friday. I think you should go because we're playing your school."

Landon looked at her. "A girlfriend of mine can't be sitting on the McKinley side."

"Kit asked me to go first. So I'll sit wherever she wants."

"Is Landon with you?" Asked Kit.

"Yes."

"Tell him to stop whining and that you're sitting with me on the McKinley side."

Landon spoke up. "You're my girlfriend, Julia. I shouldn't have to ask you to come to my game. You should just go to them and cheer me on."

Julia smiled. "Of course I'll be cheering you on, but just imagine all the McKinley kids getting pissed off when a random girl is wearing Lima colors and booing their team?"

He grinned back. "That'd be funny."

"As if that'll happen. McKinley has the best team ever. Landon will have to go into therapy after this one."

"Alright, I think it's settled." She told them both. "I'm sitting with you, Kit, but wearing my school's colors."

"Okay, gotta go!" Kit spoke quickly. "Puck's here!"

Julia smiled, hung up the phone, and looked at Landon. "Kit doesn't take calls when she's with her boyfriend." Landon pointed out.

"So?"

"I don't think you should either."

"Why?"

"Cause we could have been making out all this time, but now listen..."

Julia heard the bell ending break ring.

"Now I don't get to get to second base."

"You're such a boy."

"Julia."

"What?"

"I love you."

She was thrown off guard by his comment. Landon and her had been dating on-and-off since sophomore year. This wasn't the first time he had said it though. "I love you too." She replied.

He kissed her. "Can I see one boob before we go to class?"

"Landon!" She yelled and then laughed before they walked to their classes.


	4. The Game

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor its characters. Will Finn and Julia finally meet?

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Julia wore a red winter coat as she walk inside of the stadium. "You know, I thought your school colors were blue and white." Commented Kit.

"Yeah, well. It's freezing and all the department stores were out of white coats. Plus, that thing would be hell to clean."She paused, watching four shirtless guys each with a letter from WMHS painted on their chests, screaming about how the football team with shed Lima blood. "Guess that settles it, McKinley kids are true to their school. So much in fact, they don't care if their nipples fall off."

Kit chortled. "Everyone's going to be like this. I told you earlier it's our homecoming game, right?"

Julia nodded.

"Oh, then I'm reminding you!" Kit grabbed a pamphlet with the Homecoming court on the cover. "I always love these. They have pictures of everyone on the football team. It's basically a boy catalogue, but anyways, come on! We get to stand in the front row, senior section." Kit took her friend's hand and led her to the stands.

Julia entered into tight, sardine-packed crowd of screaming students. Kit introduced her to a few friends. When they found out that she went to Lima High School and her boyfriend was the quarterback, they jokingly told her how their team would tear him a new one. Julia just laughed, expecting them to say those things. She treated them warmly and soon it felt like she had always been a part of their group.

"The brunette, is she from England?" Julia asked Kit softly.

Kit laughed. "No, Lima born and raised. That's Rachel. She wants to be on Broadway, so she practices all these different accents. You get use to the changing accents after a while."

Julia cocked her head. This is where her and Kit were different; Kit was a theater geek and Julia was an art freak. Yes, their groups were very similar, but different. "Oh, okay." Julia accepted the information.

"She's actually one of the reasons why Puck and I got together the first time, isn't that right Rachel?"

The brunette smiled at Kit. "You both have crazy, diamond-in-the-rough personalities. Getting you two together was the best thing for the whole school since you two exhausted everyone with your escapades!"

Kit grinned in return and Julia laughed, knowing how much of a handful her best friend was.

"Oh my gosh." Kit said excitingly. "I haven't even looked at his picture because I've been too caught up in introducing you to everyone! And it's almost half time!"

As Kit flipped through the pamphlet, Julia asked Rachel how she knew Puck. "Oh we met two years ago or so in Glee club."

"Woah, wait.. you have a football player that's in Glee club?" She laughed.

"We actually have four on the team right now." Rachel pointed out. "They're number 5, 6, 20, and 28."

"And they're suppose to tear my boyfriend a new one?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, they won Sectionals!" Kit interjected. "They kickass!"

"And look it's half-time! 21 to 10!" Rachel pointed at the scoreboard.

"Well, Lima will come up from behind." Julia paused. "No pun intended."

Rachel laughed and Kit shoved a picture of Puck in their faces, sarcastically saying. "Doesn't he look _so _badass with his smirk and mohawk?

* * *

Finn was walking off the football field, slowly catching his breath. He heard footsteps behind him and someone wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Dude, we're fucking them."

He grinned at his best friend who realized earlier this week smashing up their names equaled "Fuck". Now Puck's excuse for using that word was that he was talking about his and Finn's bromance.

"Guess who's getting some tonight?" Puck throw his arms in the air. "Dude, dude, look at my girl."

Puck grabbed his friend. "See that girl front row center,"

Finn's eyes searched in the stands looking for the poor girl, but then a red coat caught his eyes and he focused on the girl wearing it. Puck continued. "you know the girl with the red coat-"

Finn blanked. The girl in the red coat. The girl who was smiling and laughing. His dream girl. The nameless girl. Puck's girlfriend. "Fuck you, man." Finn shouted, pulling away from his friend.

Puck threw his hands up in defensive. "Woah, what the hell? What's wrong?"

"You made her leave didn't you?" He yelled. Countless things went through his head. How in the fuck did this happen? "Fucking asshole, you said she was hot. I should have known better. Just once, I find a girl I have something with and you fucking take her."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Puck was confused as hell.

"You're fucking the girl in the red coat." Finn got in his face. "That's the girl I slept with."

Puck pulled away from his friend, knowing if it was possible, there would be steam coming from Finn's ears. "I don't even know the girl in the red coat. My girl is the girl _next to_ her in the black coat."

Finn backed away. "You're not dating the girl in the red?"

"No, man." Puck looked at his friend, who stood there dumbfounded. "So what you gonna do?"

His friend stared at the ground, thinking too deeply. Puck tugged at his friend's arm. "Dude, we need to get out of here. The fruity floats are gonna run us over and that's definitely the last thing I want on top of me tonight."

* * *

Julia glanced over the other photos and stopped. "Oh my God."

Kit looked at her friend's face. "What?"

Julia pushed her finger repeatedly to one of the photos before dashing off.

"Julia, what the hell?" Kit yelled, running after her.

She felt sick. She _never_, ever thought she'd see that guy again. He made her sick. Within moments, she turned into a mess.

Kit finally caught up to Julia and grabbed her. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's the guy I slept with." Julia bit her lip, continuing to walk outside of the stadium.

"Slow down, Amazon. My legs are shorter than yours." Kit chased after her. "Finn Hudson? That's who left you?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

Julia turned around. "I might have been drunk out of my fucking mind, but I remember exactly what he looked like."

Kit closed her eyes, realizing how complicated this was. "He's Puck's best friend."

She shook her head, frustrated. Standing still, she thought about what was happening. _It was just a one nightstand_. She thought, but she knew something inside of her broke when she woke up the morning after and didn't see this Finn Hudson next to her. It had been magnetic, but she was the one who was burned. She couldn't see him. "I'm going home. I need to go-" She sighed. "I just need to go to bed. I'll tell Landon I got sick or whatever."

Kit grabbed Julia's arm. "Listen, you can't let him ruin your night. I know Finn. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. I know you were hurt when he wasn't there the next morning, but you don't know why he wasn't-"

Julia snapped. Her best friend was defending this sleeze? "Don't you get it? He's a fucking player. They're sweet, screw, and run. Haven't you seen your boyfriend? They run in packs."

Her best friend let go out her. "You know what? Fuck it. I know what is Puck and I don't need you to tell me. I like him. And as for your _fuck _buddy, he _is _the definition of a teddy bear. He wouldn't have left unless there was a good reason. Go to bed, watch Titanic, and eat a gallon of ice cream. Good fucking night."

She watched her friend ran back to the stadium. Julia put her head down quickly and walked to her car, trying to subtly wipe away tears.

* * *

He had to be hallucinating. Finn looked back up at the girls as Puck pulled on his uniform. "Where are they?"

"What?"

"They're gone! Where are they?"

Puck searched in the crowd, not finding his girlfriend or the girl in red. "What the fuck?"

Finn looked lost.

"Come on, man. Maybe they went to get a cheero or something. Or the bathroom, you know girls."

He nodded, believing that Puck's reasoning was much more valid than his own at the moment. They walked off the field and to the gym where the lockers were.


	5. Hello Again

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor its characters.

Sorry for taking a few extra days to update! Enjoy the chapter! Reviews make me smile! :)

* * *

Puck knew his friend was on edge.

Finn didn't talk to him about mushy love stuff. Mostly because Puck was never interested in hearing about it. Normally, they'd be typical guys and talk about sex, but Finn had turned into some love sick puppy. Seeing her tonight and still not knowing who she was drove him crazy. But what could Finn do? What if it was his friend's only chance to meet her? Then within a blink of an eye, she was gone. It almost reminded Puck of an angel.

* * *

Kit walked back to the stadium, extremely irritated, but she left horrible at the same time.

Julia wasn't just her best friend. They were sisters.

The two had gotten into fights before and she knew they'd made up again after this, but still Kit was upset.

Her friend should have never said anything about Finn or Puck. She didn't know them the way Kit did.

Julia didn't know that Finn was the sweetest guy to ever walk the planet. She didn't know how cautious he had been with love since his failed relationships with Quinn and Rachel.

Kit had always known Puck because they had lived in the same neighborhood. They grew up together. She knew what a reckless, horny guy he was, but she knew he had never cheated on her when they were dating. Even if it was hard for others to believe it.

She remembered that before she started to drive, Puck had gotten sick. Finn was going to go to Puck's house to give him some homework he had missed. She knew what Finn was doing was pointless; Puck would never complete the work he had missed. She admired Finn though for having so much faith in his best friend. That was just the kind of guy Finn was. And it didn't stop there. Finn knew Puck usually took Kit home, but since he was sick, Finn offered her a ride home and she accepted it.

On the car ride there, she accidentally brought up Rachel, asking how they were. Kit had never been so surprised in her life when out of nowhere Finn completely spilled his guts to her. They parked in her driveway and talk for a long time about Rachel and Quinn. His voice wavered and he'd have to pause before speaking. She was heartbroken for the boy. Then in frustration, he started to sob. Even she cried! She tried to comfort him and even ran into her house to get him a cup of water. The poor boy wasn't a player at all. He was just a boy who wanted to love someone so deeply, that when he did his whole life fell apart. Ever since they had their heart-to-heart, he was her best guy friend.

Julia didn't know any of this.

* * *

As they passed the lit-up parking lot, Puck saw his girlfriend walking to the football game. "Babe!" He yelled.

Finn looked in Kit's direction and Puck told him to hold on and to give him a second. As they walked towards each other, he could tell by his girlfriend gaze that she was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just got into a fight with Julia."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Was that the girl in the red coat?"

"Yeah."

Finn interjected. "Where is she, Kit?"

"She went to her car. She's leaving."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Puck turn to his friend. "Why are you standing there? Go get her!"

* * *

The only sounds Julia heard were of the crowds cheering and of her boots clicking on the blacktop. One of her flaws is that she didn't have a censor. She regretted telling Kit that Puck was a player. Sure, he was, but she had no reason to tell that to her friend.

The thing that made her snap was that she didn't like how casual Kit made the situation sound. Even though she had told herself thousands of times, over and over again, _it was just a one night stand_, it was something completely different. When Finn had spilled his drink all over, instead of being upset, she felt goosebumps all over her body. Time went by so slow. She remembered the look on his face, how she actually felt like her heart had stopped beating. This random klutz literally made a mess out of her.

She knew what pure lust felt like. How it felt to want someone so badly, but with him- she _needed _him. The feelings she had for him, she couldn't describe to Kit without feeling like a fool. She felt so disgusted with herself for thinking that she loved him. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that she didn't love him, but she just had no reason to love him this much and it scared her.

And then they had sex.

She had never had sex with anyone but Landon. She should have expected Finn to not stick around, but deep down she felt like he would. Fuck, it make her so angry. Why wasn't he there when she woke up? What did he think of her? That she was a slut and not good enough? Those assumptions plagued her mind constantly.

Those reasons were why she was back with Landon too. She loved him, but not in the heart-stopping, butterflies, jaw-dropping way that she did Finn. Landon was something familiar. She knew him. She knew his good traits and his bad. They had their ups and downs. Landon had always accused her of being unfaithful during their two-year on-and-off relationship, but the truth was she had been 'cheating' ever since the party. She had wondered what Finn's name was; what he liked and disliked; and what he wanted in life. She wanted to know all those answers and more.

Julia reach inside her purse for her keys, only to realize she didn't have her purse. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath. In her frantic frenzy, she completely forgot it. She'd feel like an idiot going back there and facing Kit at the moment. What was she gonna do? She stood there, wishing she didn't have to go back before groaning and turning around.

* * *

Finn felt like a loser walking around the parking lot, through aisles, and in between cars looking for a girl that had most likely already left. He only had a few minutes before he'd have to go back to the game too. He hadn't even thought of what he was going to say to her either. _'Hey, remember, I slept with you a few months ago at Puck's party? Yeah, I left to get breakfast, but then you disappeared because I didn't leave a note for you to read saying to wait for me?'_ Yeah, that would totally break the ice.

Too many thoughts ran through his head and he almost completely zoned out. He faintly heard clicking near him and paused. The clicks were steps. They were quick and short, like the person walking was on a mission to get somewhere. His heart was pounding so severely in his chest that he considered calling 911. A wave of nerves, no, a tsunami of anxiety hit him. He wasn't ready to meet this beautiful mystery girl. She was so important to him, but he felt like he had so much more to do before he could even be good enough for her.

She had just walked into the aisle from between two cars. Her black boots hit the ground hastily, her hands were shoved in the pockets of her red coat, and the soft waves in her hair bounced with each step. He felt frozen. His voice caught in his throat and then she was gone again, already in the next aisle. "Hey, hey!" He yelled, trying to catch up with her. He never wanted to see her walk away again.

She had looked over her shoulder a bit, not yet noticing him. Fuck, what was her name? "Julia!" He yelled, hoping it was the right one.

The girl turn around now, looking for the person who called her. She looked like a deer in the headlights. First, she was surprised, then bothered. No, not bothered, flustered. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly, pushing her hair behind her ear.

He just wanted to grab her and hold her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. "Well, there's a game." He said. With her reaction he could tell his comment was one part sarcasm and two parts dumb. "I'm sorry. I just- I'm nervous."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know." He honestly wasn't sure how to tell her how he felt without sounding like a psycho. She didn't look too impressed either. "I'm sorry I can't talk. I'm tongue-tied. But, I'm Finn." He held out his hand. "I spill drinks on pretty girls and forget to write them notes when I leave telling them I'll be back."

He could tell the wheels in her head were turning. In a blink of an eye, he felt her warm lips on his mouth kissing him. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. She broke away from him. "I'm Julia."

He knew he had a stupid, cheesy grin on his face. He wasn't even gonna try to wipe it off.

"Shouldn't you be on the field?" She asked him, bring him back to reality.

Finn set her down gently. "Yeah, but-" He paused. "you won't leave, will you? I want to see you after."

Julia felt nerves and butterflies overpowering her body. "No. I won't leave."

He smiled at her. "Good."

She felt herself start to blush and looked at the ground. "Yeah."

His fingers intertwined with hers and they started walking back to the stadium.


	6. Can't Fight This Feeling

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor its characters.

Sorry for taking a while to update! But the chapter is extra long and there's even some dirty, hot sex, so I think it makes up for it! Enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you want to see happen in the story or if you want to see some more of the other Glee members too! Even though I am writing this mostly for me and have my general outline, I do want to satisfy anyone reading this story and any ideas/reviews help! Thanks! :)

* * *

McKinley had won.

In the midst of victorious cheering, bear hugs, and high fives, Julia came down from her high.

Landon.

What was she going to do about him?

How could she hang out with a guy she had feelings for when she was dating someone else? She wondered if Finn was dating too. She had always been against cheating. She never wanted to be a cheater. She considered breaking up with Landon at that very moment, but under the circumstances she decided against it.

First of all, she didn't want to break up with him right after he lost the big game. He'd be in a vile mood already and the last thing she wanted to go through was his wrath. She could take the easy way out and text him, but that was cowardly. But then what if Finn did have a girlfriend and Julia breaks up with Landon, but Finn stays with the other girl? She be all by herself, but there was no doubt in her mind that Finn would be right beside her.

An idea began to formulate. She decided to text Landon saying she was sorry and that my mom wanted her home. Then she would tell her mom she was staying the night at Kit's (Which she was, she just never mentioned that she'd be hanging out with Finn.) After that, she'd tell Landon her phone was dying and she'd talk to him tomorrow. She'd tell her mom the same thing, but that if she needed to talk to her, she should call her on Kit's phone. That'd delay any problems she'd have tonight until tomorrow. She just needed time to get to know Finn.

Still she faced another dilemma. Her heart wanted to share every secret of hers with him. Her head on the other hand was quickly building up walls around her heart, wanting to hide all her skeletons.

* * *

"You're gonna be such a MILF." Puck said, looking at a picture of Kit's mom.

"Oh, gross." Kit hit him in the back of the head. "Don't look at a picture of my _mom _and say that."

Julia giggled and Finn laughed with her. They were sitting on the couch watching the couple as more students walked into the house. Unluckily for Kit's parents, they went on a business trip together the week of homecoming and entrusted their house with Kit's older in-the-closet-party-girl sister, Liz.

"I told you, he's only dating you because he fascinates about mom." Teased Liz.

Finn pulled Julia into him as he sipped on his beer. She obliged and melted into him. "So you're on the Glee club?"

A shocked expression crossed his face. "Who told you?"

"I have my ways." She winked.

He grinned. "Yeah, why?"

"Sing me a song."

A blush started to develop on his cheeks.

"Aw," She laughed, poking his dimple. "You're blushing."

"Shut up." He poked her in the side, making her wiggle away from him. Finn quickly pulled her back. "And what's your guilty pleasure?"

"Art."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, surprised.

She nodded.

He looked intrigued. "Do you draw? Or…?"

"I do it all, but I mostly paint."

"I want to see some of your stuff." He stated.

After another hour, the house with packed with kids. Julia was sitting on Finn's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, laughing at something he said. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple. "You can't fall asleep on me already." He said. "I have more questions. Like your favorite flowers."

"I like lilies." She smiled. "I just like white flowers in general. Daisies, jasmine."

He tickled her. "Wake up!"

She yelped. "Finn, stop!"

"No, wake up!"

She jumped out of his lap and before he could pull her back down, she ran off. Finn was confused for a moment, thinking he did something wrong until someone covered his eyes. "You're suppose to chase me, silly."

He grinned, grabbing her hands and followed her upstairs.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes watched the two lover birds going up the stairs. To say Quinn Fabray was upset was an understatement. For the last couple months, she had been laying in the backseat of Finn's car thinking she had him wrapped around her finger and now everything was going against her plans.

Before she had even started dating Finn, she pictured them being the Senior class Prom King and Queen. He was the star quarterback. She had rejoined the Cheerios and was the head cheerleader again. How perfect would it be that they were both crowned?

Finn and her weren't technically dating. That was a problem she knew she faced in the beginning of the school year. She thought he'd come around and make it official, then after prom and graduation, they'd wind up settling in Lima, marry, have a couple kids with the of course cliché house with rose garden and white picket fence.

That brunette ruined her plans.

No, not ruined. She breathed, keeping her cool. The brunette was just a bump in the road. Prom was seven months away, plenty of time to get Finn eating out of the palm of her hand again.

* * *

Finn couldn't keep his hands off Julia after she locked the door to the guest bedroom. "I thought you were gonna come up here to sleep." He said as she stood on her tiptoes to plant kisses on his neck.

Julia pulled away, looking at him. "We can if you want."

"No!" He practically shouted, making her giggle.

"Good." She nodded before attacking his lips.

In a frenzy, they stripping each other and themselves, leaving their clothes where they fell. Finn reached in-between her legs, his fingers grazed her slit, feeling it getting wetter and wetter. He plunged two fingers inside of her. He felt himself growing harder thinking about how tight and warm her pussy was. He needed to be inside of her so bad that it hurt him.

Julia rested her head against his chest, gasping as he pumped his finger in her. She wrapped her hand around his dick and her thumb circled around the tip, feeling a sticky moisture. She started to bend down, wanting nothing more than to taste him, but Finn wrapped his free arm firmly around her waist and lead her to the bed. He sat her down and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed before getting down on his knees. Julia laid back, feeling his breath on her skin. His fingers stroked her and rubbed her clit. Her hips bucked, wanting him to be inside her again. Finn smiled at the action and slipped his fingers in-between her moist lips. He curved his fingers upward searching for her g-spot while his thumb massaged her clit. Julia covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her moans when he found her spot. Her back arched and her hips bucked against his hand.

She propped herself up on her elbows quickly when he slid his fingers out of her. She was gasping as his kissed the inside of her thigh and his fingers spread apart her labia letting him see all of her sex. Having Julia lying down naked in front of him without making love to her was pure self-inflicted torture for Finn, but he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he possibly could. His tongue flicked her clit before pushing it into her. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. With his spare hand, he entered a finger into her and she's so close. She forgets to cover her mouth and moans loudly, causing Finn to increase his speed. "I'm gonna cum."

Finn never felt so animalist until after she exploded. Her juices covered his hands and he laps up all of it. He starts to get up to grab a condom out of his jeans. Julia grabs his arm. "I'm can't wait. I'm on the pill. Fuck me, now."

He doesn't argue with her. Hell, he wants to feel her insides without any kind of barrier. Julia moves herself back on the bed, legs spread apart for him. Quickly, he climbs on top of her, resting on his elbows to have his chest against hers before cupping one of her breasts. His mouth sucks on her collarbone and his dick is at her opening. Julia is whimpering, digging her nails into his back. Every time she thrusts her hips up to his, his hips back away. "Please, stop fucking teasing me, Finn." She cries, panting. "Please, please, please just fuck the shit out of me."

He is so ready to. He kissed her fiercely as he rammed his hard dick inside of her. He groaned, never feeling anything like it. Whenever he fucked Quinn, he always had to wear a condom, so feeling how wet, warm, and tight Julia was without a condom was like heaven. Julia bit down gently on his lower lip. He looked into her eyes seeing a beautiful mix of love and lust.

He moves slowly, sliding in and out of her. He gains more control of himself and speeds up the pace. His balls slap against her, feeling her dampness. He watches as her eyes flutter open and closed. She bends her knees, pulling them up to her chest so he can fuck her deeper. Finn begins to thrust hard with a frantic rhythm and sucks on her neck. He hears the sweet sound of Julia crying underneath him as she shutters, her pussy tightening around his member. He moans, cumming deep inside of her as he continues to penetrate her. His hips slowly move, pulling out of her before ramming into her again. She gasps, surprised at his action. He smiles at her as he rocks his hips back and forth, teasing her. He pulls out completely, his fingers outline her opening, feeling the dew. Julia bits her lip and he wraps an arm around her, flipping them over.

Julia lays down on Finn, completely spent. She nuzzles her face into his neck giving him soft kisses. He runs his hands up and down her back. She whispers into his ear. "Well, that was fun. Can we do it again?"

Finn looks at her. "Hey lady, I thought you said you were sleepy."

She smiles and kisses him, completely at peace. Finn cups her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Her tongue dances with his. Fuck, he never wants to be out of her presence. He hates it when she pulls her face away from his. He stares into her eyes, pushing her hair behind her ear. She is perfect. She is his. "I love you." He said point blank.

No words make Julia more excited and scared in her whole life. She couldn't deny she loved him too, but other than knowing what his favorite color was and that his middle name was Christopher, she didn't really know that much about him."I love you too, Finn." She whispers, kissing the skin under his ear.

Finn felt more tingles. He fucking loved it when he was kissed there, but he was more worried about the long pause she took in-between their 'I love yous.' "Hey," He said, pulling her back. "What's wrong? What were you thinking about?"

Normally, Julia had a pretty good poker face. She's surprised that he reads her so easily, knowing something was bothering her. She groans, resting her head on his chest. "Doesn't it frustrate you?"

His heart starts beating fast, hoping she didn't think he was a mistake. "What?"

"I don't know." She pauses, raising her head and trying to think of what she wanted to say. "You say you love me, but you've only seen me twice. You know nothing about me, but you love me. It's not logical. It just doesn't make sense."

He interrupts her. "I only needed to see you _once _to know I was in love with you."

She smiles and bits her lip, knowing even though the line sounds so corny, he was being absolutely honest with her. "Finn."

"And love isn't logical." He runs his fingers through her locks and smiles. "Sex hair."

Her lips plant more kisses on his neck and then she lays her head back down on his chest. She hears his heartbeat. She smiles, loving the sound. Julia raised her head up and places a kiss on his chest where she heard the beating before looking up at him. "Finn, tell me about you: Your family, football, music, what you want to be when our older. That kind of stuff."

Finn sighs, thinking of where to start. "My dad was a U.S. Marine and died when I was just a baby. I got into singing because when I was a kid, my mom was dating our gardener. He was singing one day and then I started to sing too. That's what made me realize how much I love singing. Um, but when they broke up, I saw how hurt my mom was and all I want to do is make her proud."

Julia held his hand. "What are your parents names?"

"Christopher and Carole. My mom remarried a guy named Burt Hummel. His son, Kurt, was in the glee club at McKinley, but transferred over to Dalton Academy."

"Why?"

"Well, he's gay and was getting picked on a lot at McKinley. He's a lot happier at Dalton."

"Aw, well that's good."

"And football. I just love the sport. I'm the captain on the football team and the basketball team. I'm the co-captain in glee. I'm not sure what I want to be when I'm older, but I've gotten a few offers to go to college on a football scholarship. Now it's your turn. Same questions."

"Well, my parents are John and Patricia. My dad's a lawyer, but my mom's an artist. I've always grow up around art, so I guess it was just meant to be that it would be one of my passions. I just want to go to an art school, somewhere on the East Coast hopefully. I really want to study abroad too, maybe in England, France, or Italy."

"Do you speak French or Italian?"

She smiles. "Perferitto Italiano. I've been taking it since I was a freshman."

He snortes. "Geez, and after four years in Spanish I barely know how to hold a conversation."

"I'm sure you can have a perfect conversation in Spanish." She kisses his fore head.

He pauses, thinking of something else to ask her. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, only child. Do you only have a step-brother?"

He nods and then closes his eyes a moment. He wraps his arms around her. How could he had ever thought Quinn was the love of his life? He couldn't even compare everything he felt for Julia to Quinn. He grabbed her face, kissing her passionately. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I feel crazy for loving you this much, but ever since you left the party, I've been trying to figure out who you were. Then I saw you on the stands; I was so afraid I lost you for good when you weren't there when I looked up."

Julia's fingers ran through his hair. "If I hadn't left my purse after my fight with Kit, I would have been gone."

"Why were you mad at her?"

Julia blushes and burys her face in-between his neck and shoulder.

"Come on tell me! It's not fair if you don't tell!"

"No, I feel stupid."

"You're not stupid. Now tell me." He pauses a second, waiting for her to speak up before tickling her.

"Finn!" Julia yelps, rolling off of him to get away. She tries to pin his hands down, but she was no match for him. "Fine! Uncle!"

"Good!" Finn smiles victoriously. He turns onto his side and watches her intently as she speaks. He didn't know why she captivated him. She was better than fireworks and stars. He couldn't even describe the way he feels around her without sounding like a fool. All he knew was he was drawn to her. It was like coming home. He wonders if she felt like this about him. He prays that she did because he knew he'd never feel this way about anyone else.

"I saw a picture of you in the pamphlet and got upset." She sighs. "I tried so hard to forget about you; to accept that it was just a one night stand, but I couldn't. I felt so unwanted the day after. Like my world was turned upside down and you were the reason why. You were no where around." Her voice cracked, remembering how horrible it felt. Finn held her, his heart sinking, knowing he had hurt her. He kissed her shoulder gently as she began again. "Seeing you gave me such mixed emotions. I _wanted _to meet you. I wanted to be next to you again, but I was afraid of being rejected. I couldn't be rejected by you twice, so I ran. Kit tried to calm me down and tell me it wasn't a big deal, but it was."

Finn kissed her in hopes to comfort her and looked into her eyes when he talked. "I never thought you'd leave. The idea of you leaving never crossed my mind. I don't know why. I don't know why I didn't leave a note either. I guess I was too excited about finding you. You were never rejected. I'll _never _leave you."

He ran his fingers through her hair. The mood between them was heavy. Julia still felt a lump in her throat because she was glad what she had thought the last few months wasn't true. He _cared_.

"Smile." He said before locking lips with her again.

Julia grinned through the kiss he planted on her lips. For the first time in her life without a doubt she could say that her life was perfect.


	7. Somebody to Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor its characters.

Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Julia woke up to the sound of cars starting. She found herself in Finn's arms with her head resting on his chest. She covered her eyes, wanting to fall back asleep, but couldn't. Slowly, she wriggled out of Finn's arms and was happy to find out that he was a deep sleeper.

Quietly, she grabbed her clothes off the floor and dressed. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and checked to see if she looked like a mess. She rubbed away some stray eyeliner and then noticed the hickies. Maybe breaking up with Landon on the phone would be a good idea.

The covers of the bed rustled as Finn started to wake up. Julia grabbed his clothes off the floor and got on the bed. "Mornin'." She said.

"Hey." He mumbled before burying his face in the pillows. She smiled and laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Aw, you're dressed?"

"Yeah." She giggled, hearing the disappointment in his voice. Julia wanted him to wake up and decided to persuaded him."If you wake up, I'll make you breakfast."

Finn looked at her. "Really?"

"Pink swear." She held up her pinky.

He locked it with his. "Alright."

"Here are your clothes. Um, I'll go down stairs and start making something."

Before letting her leave, Finn held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. She left the room with a smile and felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Liz walking around with a black trash bag picking up trash. "Well, if it isn't Julia the Harlot." She teased.

"Oh hush."

"How long have you two had a thing?"

"It's kinda complicated."

"How? And what happened to Landon? I thought you two were still dating."

_FFUUUUCKKKKK_. "Um.."

Liz's brows furrowed and she leaned into Julia. "Are you still dating Landon?"

"Um, yeah.." The guilt began to set in.

More people started to walk around them leaving the house to return home. A boy interrupted them. "Have you guys seen any car keys?"

Liz took Julia's arm. "I'll talk to you later about this."

Julia nodded, understanding that Liz just wanted to touch bases with her. Being best friends with Kit led her to become best friends with Liz. She was definitely wise despite the party girl ways and Julia hoped that Liz could give her advice.

* * *

Finn watched Julia making breakfast. She had assured him that she didn't need him to help her with the cooking process. He didn't want to be lazy, but he didn't mind being waited on either. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please." He said with a boyish grin.

Julia smiled, shaking her head. _Yeah, he's a cute one. _

"What do you eat for breakfast?" He asked.

"Normally, I'm always running late, so I just have a bar for breakfast, maybe cereal. But on Sundays, my family goes all out. My mom usually cuts up fresh fruit. My dad cooks bacon and sausage. He flips pancakes too. If something really good happened that week, he adds chocolate chips. I usually set the table and pour the drinks. I help them cook if they need it."

"All out." He exhaled, thinking and then rested his head on the table watching her cook. They were silent for a several minutes, lost in their thoughts. Finn was thinking about how to impress her while she was hoping he'd like her food. When she turned around to lay his plate down, she saw that he had dozed off. "Hey, wake up!" She poked his arm, mimicking his actions from last night.

He shot up. "I'm awake."

"What do you want for a drink? I'm sure they have milk and orange juice." She set down his plate and then her own.

"Um, orange juice, please!"

Julia poured two glasses of orange juice as Kit walked into the kitchen. "Oh, so what are the love birds up to? Did ya make me breakfast?"

"There's scrambled eggs in the pan. Toast and bacon on the counter."

Kit went to the counter and sat on it, grabbing a piece of toast as Julia sat down at the table. "Here's your juice."

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate this." He took the glass from her before turning his attention back to the plate in front of him.

Kit smiled as she ate the toast. "So who's cleaning the sheets?"

Julia was mortified. "Oh my god. Kit get out."

"This is my kitchen. Why are you so embarrassed anyways? Everyone fucks. Me and Puck banged like monkeys last night."

Finn laughed as Julia turned tomato red.

"I do not want to hear about anything you do with Puck in your bed."

"Oh, it wasn't on the bed. It was actually on-"

Julia chucked her toast at Kit.

Kit threw up her arms. "OW!"

"Ow? Really? It's toast!"

Kit hopped off the counter and picked up the toast from the ground. "Hold on, I gotta feed Puck." She said and then left the room.

Finn stepped on her foot softly, making her look at him. He smiled coyly. "Aw, you're blushing."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile back. "Shut up."

* * *

Kurt was a romantic. So when Finn walked into their home, he felt like there was something different. "Hey!" Finn smiled ear to ear. "Where's mom and dad?"

"I just got back home from Rachel's, but I think they went out to breakfast." There was no denying Finn's giddiness and so he asked the obvious. "Why are you so happy?"

Finn was quiet a moment, still grinning and obviously reminiscing. "Remember that girl I told you about?"

How could he not? After months of bring him warm milk every night before bed, Finn finally had that little lady chat that Kurt had been wanting. He just didn't expect Finn to be so candid with him during their first chat. He had really spilled every little emotion he felt about this girl. How he felt drawn to her. How he thought he was in love with her. How scared he was that he had lost her. "Yeah."

"Her name's Julia." Kurt doubted Finn's smile could get any bigger.

Kurt knew it. After hearing about Julia, he had told Finn before that she must be his soul mate. Finn was unconvinced, believing if they were then she wouldn't have left. Seeing her again proved to Kurt that Finn was definitely head over heels for this girl. Even more so now that he knew who she was. "So what happened?"

"She's best friends with Kit, I guess and they were there watching the game. We ran into each other at half time and went to Kit's house. She's so amazing, beautiful, everything-just perfect. You'll love her."

Kurt had never seen him this way before, but he was happy for Finn. "So when are you going to see her?"

"Tonight."

Kurt paused. "Wait…What about homecoming?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going with Quinn?"

Finn had completely forgotten. "Fuck."

Kurt's mind backtracked and thought of Quinn. Finn and her weren't technically dating, but…"Was Quinn at the party you were at?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

Kurt knew Finn wasn't the brightest bulb and decided to give him some food for thought. "I understand you like Julia a lot, but you have been seeing Quinn since school started. She likes you and if she saw you with Julia..." He trailed off. Finn understood. The situation was more complicated than he had thought. He didn't even think about Quinn which made him feel bad. Hopefully, Quinn wasn't at the party. "There's no way, you know, that Quinn will be okay that you decided to date Julia over her, right?"

Finn nodded. Quinn was important to him, but he knew he would choose Julia over her any day. What worried him was how to tell Quinn in a way that wouldn't make her tear his head off.

Kurt felt sympathy for Quinn. She was a friend. Maybe not the best friend he ever had, but still. "It's her senior year, and even though it's not prom, she's probably been planning this homecoming for months. I think you should go because it's unfair to ditched her the day of the dance. I'm not saying you need to go and still be romantic with her because then you're just leading her on." He thought. "Maybe you treat her like you do Rachel."

Finn agreed with Kurt completely. Firstly, Quinn had made sure that Finn's tie for homecoming was gold all the way back in August. He would feel bad leaving Quinn hanging. What would he tell Julia though? And what if Quinn did start to make moves on him?

He thought back to last year when Rachel and him had been going out. They were like magnets, but the second time around proved to them both that even though they were attracted to each other, they didn't belong together. They broke up over summer and gave each other space, hoping to be friends when school started. Now they were exactly just that. He trusted her like he trusted Kit. The question was though: Could Quinn be just a friend? He didn't think so, but he could try.

* * *

Julia sprawled on one side of the couch while Liz sat on the other. A dazed Kit reclined in a chair and stared up at the ceiling. The last person had left hours ago and the house was spotless. Probably cleaner than it was before their parents left. "So what's happening with Finn and Landon?" Inquired Liz. "How did you and Finn ever happen?"

Kit interrupted. "She met him at Puck's party at the end of summer."

"Oh." Liz nodded.

"I slept with him that night."

"Oh." Liz said again. She looked over at Kit.

"He's not using her." Kit directed the commented to her sister.

Liz looked back at Julia. "So what's going on with Landon?"

"I don't know." Julia closed her eyes. "We have our moments, but we're always fighting about something. He's worried about his grades, college, work, me."

"Didn't you say you loved Finn?"Asked Kit.

"I do love him. I don't know why I do. It's so stupid because I've only seen him twice. I'm worried that's it's just lust. I don't want to leave Landon when he's having a hard time just to see a guy I'm hot for."

The three girls were silent for a while. "You know," Liz started. "You've never been the girl just to drink and sleep around. You don't even make out with random guys at parties. So for you to sleep with Finn the first time you met him and to not even know his name… That must say something."

"Yeah." Julia said sheepishly.

"That she wants to break his balls." Kit teased which was followed promptly with Julia throwing a pillow at Kit's face.

Liz laughed. "No, what I'm thinking is that in all those romantic movies, people that are meant to be soul mates, true loves, they feel like that. They already know the other person before even meeting them."

"I don't really think that stuff is real." Julia said. "Soul mates and true love. I mean—It's just foolish. How can you just know that someone is the one and never question if you might be wrong about it? It's scary."

"Scary?" Kit cocked her head to one side. "How?"

Julia sat up and crisscrossed her legs. "I'm just afraid of feeling what I'm feeling. I'm scared to lose him. I'm scared that it's just lust. I saw that look you gave Kit, Liz. You're worried he's just using me for sex. If that's true, he'll leave soon… He told me last night that he loved me—"

"He did?" Kit leaned forward in her chair. "What did you do?"

"I was shocked. I think he knew it too. I told him I loved him. I mean I do."

"You're forgetting the whole concept of soul mates, Jule. Maybe you two were lovers in a past life." Liz waved her hand, trying to get Julia's attention.

Julia ignored the comment. Past lives? She didn't believe in them. It was a silly concept. "But I don't know him in this life! I don't care about past lives. I care about this life and I don't know him. I don't understand what I feel. Whatever I do have with Fin—I mean, I don't know him. We don't have history."

"Whether it's lust or love, Finn's a good guy. I've gotten to know him through Puck, like you've gotten to know Puck through me. He's a good friend of mine. He would be a good boyfriend." Kit patted her friend's leg. "And as for Landon, you two knew each other in the beginning, but I've seen both of you change into different people. It might seem like Landon's the better choice because of your history with him, but it's fatuous love. He's hurt you. He controls you. You want to hold onto him because he's something safe."

"Yeah." She breathed.

Liz and Kit continued to talk to her. After a while, she zoned out, ignoring the sisters. Maybe she shouldn't be so against the idea that Finn might be her "other half." She felt ridiculous considering it, but knew the two girls were right, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. She was scared to break up with Landon though.

They had broken up before. The first time he had done it because she wouldn't give it up to him. He came back a while later, but she had been on guard. For months he tried to break down the walls and when she did, she had been completely content with their relationship. They were honest with each other. They trusted each other. They were in love. Everything was perfect for a long time, but then almost a year after Landon started to lose his temper with her. Julia had never been the type of girl to play victim. She stood up and yelled right back at him. She was scared though. He was so hostile. It was only a month after their one year, she found out he had cheated on her. She didn't know how many times or who with. She didn't care. She just knew she would never be the same.

Naturally, she ended the relationship and he played the victim. Soon after, one of the football players slapped her ass and told her he heard she was good and that if she met him at his car, he'd show her a good time. She was appalled to find out that Landon had told everyone that she was the one that cheated. That she was cheap. That she was just a slut.

After that, the break up was a bloody battle of revenge. Eventually summer started and not seeing each other at school everyday ended most of the hostility. She remembered the morning of Puck's party, Landon called her and told her he was sorry. She was confused and completely thrown-off guard. She didn't accept his apology, but Landon pushed harder to get on good terms with her. He started to tell her that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. She didn't believe his corny, fake bullshit. She was a realist—and then she met Finn.

It was a slap in her face-actually a drink to her dress, that made her a romantic that night. She honestly believed with all her drunken heart that he was the one. Then he was gone and like a splash of cold water reality hit. Hard. She went back to school thinking everyday about the mystery boy, but the realist whispered, "He left. He doesn't care. He's not here." The romantic on the other hand told her, "You can't forget the way you felt. You've never felt like that before. He's the one."

It was frustrating and eventually the realist yelled louder and more often. Landon was still trying to win her back. The realist repeated over and over, "You know him; the good and bad. He cares. He's here. He wants you." So she tried to accept that that one night with Finn was just lust. It wasn't anything special, but that romantic always kept her on her toes, hoping to see him again.

And then she did.

Last night when she saw him, standing in front of her, she knew that everything the romantic had told her was true. After listening to the realist for so long though, she was afraid to take the jump and give Finn a chance. But she had to. She belonged with him.

"I'll break up with Landon." She exhaled. "Today."


	8. Break up! Make up?

Quinn looked like a golden goddess. She was making Finn nervous and all she was doing was sitting in his car before they went and got dinner with friends. There was no chance in hell she was going to go along with him being friendly with her tonight.

He had to stop worrying and think for a bit. She wasn't just dressed for him. Sure, the tight, sparkly gold club-ish dress was hot, but he wasn't exactly into that style. He knew Quinn loved being popular. After her fall from grace their sophomore year, she decided to rise to the top and stay there. She wasn't just dressing for him, but for everyone at the school.

He didn't even notice she was yelling at him until she hit his arm. "You missed the turn."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh my God." She sighed. "Breadstix is way back there."

He tapped on the wheel nervously as he backtracked. She wrapped an arm around him and played with his hair. How in the fuck did Kurt talk him into this? He shrugged, trying to get her to stop, but she continued. "Stop! It tickles." He lied.

Quinn rested her hand on his neck for a moment before pulling away. "It never did before."

Finn parked the car and then got out. He wasn't sure if he should help Quinn out of the car or… what if she tried holding his hand? Then he thought of another problem: They were eating with a few other couples, but Puck would be there with Kit. If she saw him with Quinn the morning after telling Julia he loved her, it would not look good. Kit was his best friend, but still.. She would definitely frown upon it.

Quinn slammed the car door and started to walk to the restaurant. Finn had to jog to catch up with her. She was obviously not happy. He walked next to her awkwardly. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, taking his hand.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

The couple walked into Breadstix and was greeted by the Glee club and their dates. Sure enough, Kit gave him the look. He thought Puck did too, but believed that he was only seeing since Puck didn't have a conscience. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Julia didn't mind having Finn cancel on her... Well, she kinda did because she wondered if the cold, cruel reality of him hitting and quitting it was happening. Despite what she thought she felt for Finn, maybe she'd put off breaking up with Landon until she really knew what was going on. In all honesty, she has lost all her courage to do it after leaving Kit's house to go home.

After talking to Finn, she read a couple texts from Landon asking what had happened and what was going on. She looked at them, not sure what to reply. She felt sick.

Then the phone rang.

She was terrified to answer it, but did. "Hey." She said, trying her best to talk normally.

"What happened last night?" Asked Landon. "I thought your mom was fine with you going out."

"I thought so too, but I don't know what happened. She just wanted me to go home. She was pissed off about whatever."

"And you were home this whole time?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She responded.

"Cause you're just now talking to me." He pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You said your phone was dying. I called you last night and it was still off-"

She lied quickly. "I would have charged it, but when I got home, my mom and I got into a fight. She took my phone away. I didn't get it back until a while ago after she calmed down."

He was silent.

"So are you okay? I'm sorry about last night."

"No, I'm not okay. I'm just pissed."

"Cause of the game?"

"No, cause you could have sneaked out. Since when are you this obedient daughter?

"I dunno." She sighed, feeling bad that she couldn't bring herself to break up with him.

He spoke up. "Can you go out tonight?"

She really didn't want to. "No. Mom wants me stays home this weekend."

"Sneak out."

"Do you want me to be grounded until I'm 30?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

She knew what he meant and the idea of having sex with him completely turned her off and made her sick. "Landon, I can't. I won't."

"Why the fuck not?"

Just the heebie jeebies he was giving her made her regain some courage. "Landon, we need to break up. I'm sorry. I can't do this. We're done. Sorry." She said quickly before hanging up and turn off her phone as quickly as she could.

* * *

Finn avoided having eye contact with Kit as their group ate. He also tried to avoid Quinn's advances. Her hand was resting on his leg as they waited for their bill. She moved it up and down his leg carelessly not realizing the negative effect it had on him. "I'll be right back." He patted her hand and got up. He needed a break and really needed to think of some way to handle this.

He went into the men's room and let out a sigh of relief. He was by myself and out of everyone's radar. Tonight was suppose to be amazing, but he felt guilty. He knew he loved Julia. He wished he was going to homecoming with her.

He thought of Quinn. He really wished he could just leave right now, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He really didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He just knew that wasn't possible and he had to face that fact. The question was how could he let Quinn down? Maybe he wouldn't do it tonight—It was her night after all. Maybe he should just try to play along even if he knew he didn't feel the same way.

When he walked out he saw Kat heading to the woman's bathroom. She stopped and turned to him, raising a brow. She didn't have to say a word.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn. I just didn't want to ruin her night and hurt her feelings. Please, please don't tell, Julia."

Kit crossed her arms. "You know, I love you, but Julia is one of the most important people in my life and I swear Finn Hudson, if you hurt her I will personally beat the shit out of you."

Finn looked at her. He knew she didn't mean it, but even if she tried there was no way Kit could ever beat him up.

"Don't underestimate me." She punched his arm and then went to the bathrooms.

Finn grabbed his arm after she was gone. Surprisingly, she had a good punch. He walked over to the table and sat next to Quinn. "You good?" She asked.

"Yeah." Replied Finn, taking out his money to pay for their bill. He had decided that he'd just have to go along with whatever Quinn wanted to do tonight. For the first time ever, he hoped she wouldn't have sex with him tonight.


	9. Highway to Hell

Quinn did not like how Finn was acting. He was not responding the way she wanted him to. He was jumpy, avoiding contact, and making up excuses as to why he was acting this way. She found herself getting closer and closer to calling him out about sleeping around with some slutty brunette, but continued to bite her tongue. Lashing out would only made things worst. She wanted to win him back, not push him away. Still, she wondered what exactly this girl did to make him so distant. Even when she had dated Finn their sophomore year and he had been flirting with Rachel, he didn't pull away from her like this.

As soon as they got to the dance, Finn's attitude changed. She was surprised when he wrapped an arm around her waist and acted like how he normally would, but then again the key word was acted. She sensed he was still on guard.

They went stood in line with their friends and checked in with school security. They showed their student ID cards and had wrist bands put on them. She didn't like that the wristband was lime green. It looked hideous against her outfit.

Soon they were in the gym. Music was blasting and the lights were dimmed. If there's one thing she knew how to do well, it was teasing and that's exactly what she was planning on doing. She grabbed Finn's hand and lead him onto the dance floor. Even though he was Mr. Popularity, his status did not bestow any dancing skills to him. He was an awkward dancer and because he had no rhythm, she decided to lead. She pressed her back against his chest and placed his hands on her hips so he wouldn't have to do any work.

After a few fast paced songs, a slow one started to play and Quinn turned around to face him. Even wearing heels, she was still a few inches from making perfect eye contact with Finn. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah." He said, but still she felt like something was wrong. Finn looked around before returning his attention to her. "What about you?"

She didn't answer him. What the fuck was he looking around for anyway? He was suppose to have his eyes glued to her. She felt herself getting more and more upset. Tonight, he was suppose to fall head over heels in love with her. Tonight, he was suppose to ask her to be his girlfriend. Once Quinn Fabray had a plan, it was going to happen. She definitely needed to find out who that cheap looking whore was and ruin her.

Quinn played with the hair at the top of his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. If she knew one way to make him think of the mailman is was sucking on that little section of skin right under his ear. She pressed her lips against his neck and gently placed kisses on him. He was thrown off guard and stopped dancing. Finn tried to recover and returned to swaying with her, but she noticed how his body had stiffened. Normally, he would have melted like ice cream in July. This small action irritated her, so she sucked on his neck, hoping to leave a nice, dark hickie on his skin. At least if she did that, he'd have to explain his hickie to the brunette if they had any plans to hang out.

"Hey," He whispered, pulling away. "We're in Ohio. I don't think people are used to seeing that kind of PDA."

She rolled her eyes. What a load of bullshit. "You never had a problem with it in the backseat of your car." She seethed.

Finn frowned, knowing she wasn't buying what he was saying. She was so close to losing her patience. Quinn saw him start to speak, but knew hearing him say anything would make her livid. "Just shut up."

Another wave of guilt washed over Finn. He was quiet and thought about what Julia was doing. He felt awful that he was with Quinn and knew playing along with her wasn't the best idea. Above all else tonight, he wished he could have given Quinn the night she wanted. He knew how important tonight was to her, but he just couldn't pretend to still be in love with her. He need to get away and think about what he was going to do the rest of the night. "I need to get some air. It's kinda warm."

Quinn's jaw dropped when he let go of her and left. Never, ever in a million years would she have ever though that he would step out for 'air' in the middle of a slow dance. She followed him outside. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She hissed, pulling on his arm.

Finn looked at her, surprised that she cuss at him. "What?"

"Let's stop pretending here. I'm not stupid and you're not a good actor. I saw you with that thing last night." She yelled in his face. "She'll never be as good as me."

He wasn't sure what to do. At first, he felt terrible that she had known this whole time he had hooked up with Julia. Then after the last comment, he didn't even care about her feelings. "Well, she's good enough for me." He said and walked away. He wasn't going to stay. The night would only go downhill from here.

Quinn chased after him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I dunno. Going home."

"You can't leave." She knew she should have bit her tongue. "We just got here. "

"I don't care."

Quickly, Quinn tried to reverse the damage. She took his hand in hers. "Finn, I'm sorry. I just thought we were something. I want to work things out-Just stay, please. I love you."

Two years ago, he had been so foolishly in love with her. Even having her say that she loved him didn't phase him at this point. He knew her _love_ was fickle. She only put effort into their relationship when she wanted to get something. He knew what she wanted and he didn't care. "I'm sure you can find someone to take you home, Quinn." He said, pulling his hand away and walking to the student parking.

Quinn just wanted to scream and physically harm him. He was leaving _her_ at homecoming? She was Quinn Fabray. No one in their right mind would ever leave her. She stormed off into the gym. She'd made sure to make his life a living hell and that boy-stealing bitch's too.


End file.
